


The Thief's Scroll

by thebluecloud



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluecloud/pseuds/thebluecloud





	The Thief's Scroll

Once, there was a girl who was raised by poverty, striving alone as she gradually accumulated instincts to survive. Soon, as she grew up, she began thieving to satisfy her needs. She did not repent, instead made this little business into a habit. She was smart, sly and resourceful. Stealing other’s valuables, one after another, she built an empire of richness behind her back.  


Despite the many countless stolen items, no one figured out who stole it. Many had reported to have seen the thief as the one who wore eccentric clothes and had long black hair, however, no one really had a vivid image of the thief. Gossips flew all around the town as this ‘thief’ became a topic of popularity. Some were struck in fear and decided to guard their entire valuables, some found it intriguing, some just thought of it as a hoax. No matter the people’s opinions, stories of this ‘thief’ arose and became a known tale that haunted the people of that town.  


As for the thief girl, she thoroughly enjoyed her fame. Even if people were going to be wary of her presence, she found it as an exciting challenge nonetheless. Starting from a horrible background, she now became the attention of people in her hometown. She looked at the town and the people under the bright moonlight once more as she removed her character out of the story.  


The infamous phantom thief.


End file.
